Die Schuld der Menschen
by ancordar
Summary: Nachdenkliche Kurzfanfiction, der Titel besagt schon alles.


Die Schuld der Menschen

Galadriel schritt barfuß über das weiche Moos. Die Schwärze der Nacht wurde nur durch das schwache Licht ihrer Lampe erhellt. Kein Laut war zu hören, alles um sie schlief und ruhte. Nur das Heulen des Windes durchschnitt diese Stille. Wütend blies er über den Boden, zerrte an den Grashalmen. Doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte, sie gaben nicht nach uns hielten sich standhaft in der Erde fest. Galadriel schritt auf eine kleine Lichtung heraus und verweilte einen Moment lang still. Sie lauschte dem Wehklagen des Windes und versuchte ihn zu verstehen. Doch wütend wie heute, konnte sie seine Worte nicht deuten. Eine ungeheure Kraft steckte in ihm, das es sie erzittern ließ.

Es zog sie zu Boden, sie ging in die Knie. Langsam gab sie nach und setze sich auf den Erdboden. „Welch Ereignis mag geschehen sein, das du so zornig bist", fragte sie den Wind. Doch wieder war seine gewaltige Antwort nicht für sie zu verstehen. Er riss an ihren Haare, zerrte an ihren Kleidern. „Was willst du mir sagen? Bitte, sprich mit mir und lass mich dich verstehen", rief sie ihn klagend an. Doch er verstummte, rasch wie er gekommen war, und blieb ihr der Antwort schuldig. Stattdessen hörte sie unter sich ein Brodeln. Ihre Hände glitten wie selbstverständlich auf den Boden. Ihre Finger fühlten im Sand und Gras. Ein Zittern fuhr ihr durch die Fingerspitzen. „Was geschieht hier?", fragte sie leise. Das Brodeln im Boden wurde immer lauter und formte sich langsam zu Worten, die sie verstand.

„Gerufen habe ich dich, meine Tochter. Gerufen um dir etwas zu zeigen, was deine Augen sehen sollen. Dein Wesen, was so rein ist wie mein tiefstes Wasser, was so klar ist, wie mein höchster Wind und so warm fühlend ist, wie mein tiefstes Inneres", sprach die tiefe Stimme zu ihr. Unheimlich war sie, ja. Aber nicht bedrohlich, nicht angsteinflößend. Galadriel schloss die Augen und lauschte weiter. Lauschte den Worten, die der Erde entprangen. „Meine Tochter höre. Höre meine Worte und siehe, was ich dir zeige. Ich leide. Ich leide furchtbares. Nicht hier, nicht bei dir. Doch anderswo geschieht schreckliches mit mir. Leid und Tod bringe ich", klagte die tiefe Stimme. „Welch Leid kannst du bringen, das es so schrecklich ist?", fragte Galadriel. "Komm meine Tochter, komm und sieh. Lass dich von mir führen und fürchte dich nicht.", sprach die tiefe Stimme zu ihr.

Galadriel richtete sich auf und legte ihre Hände in den Schoß. Ihre Augen ließ sie geschlossen und sie lauschte dem Wind, der sich wieder erhob. Wie auf Flügeln nahm er sie und trug sie fort. Doch keine Bewegung ließ er sie spüren. Nur das leichte Ziehen an ihrem Haar und ihren Kleidern konnte sie fühlen. Ein leises Grollen und Zischen ließ sie kurz erzittern, doch atmete tief aus und vertrieb ihre Furcht. „Wo trägst du mich hin, Freund Wind? Was ist unser Ziel?", fragte sie mit zaghafter Stimme. Und dieses Mal antwortete er ihr auch. „Nur an einen anderen Platz. In einen andere Welt. Doch habe keine Frucht. Du sollst nur sehen, kein Leid wird dir zuteil kommen.", flüsterte er ihr zu.

Das Grollen und Zischen verstummte und Galadriel spürte, wie sie sanft wieder auf den Boden angesetzt wurde. Unbewegt blieb sie sitzen und wartete. „Öffne deine Augen und sieh.", forderte sie die tiefe Stimme auf. Langsam öffnete Galadriel ihre Augen. Doch was sie erblickte, ließ ihr Herz schwer werden. Sie sah ein Land, am Meer gelegen. Doch die Schönheit, die sie sich auf den ersten Blick erhofft hatte, war verschwunden. Das Land war zerstört, angegriffen vom Meer. Sie sah Leben, das nur dalag und seinen letzten Atemzug getan hatte. Sie sah Behausungen, die von Menschenhand gebaut, aber nicht durch diese zerstört worden waren. Tiefes Mitleid empfand sie für die Menschen, die sie leiden sah. „Was haben sie getan? Welch Schrecken haben diese Menschen verbreitet, das du sie so bestrafst?", fragte sie die tiefe Stimme. „Du siehst jedes Lebewesen als ein einzelner Teil, doch diese Menschen sehen nur sich als Ganzes. Sie handeln nur für sich alle, nie für sich allein. Auch wenn sie glauben, nur für sich selbst etwas zu tun, so tun sie dies doch im gleichen Zuge mit tausenden von anderen Menschen.", antwortete ihr die tiefe Stimme. „Aber was haben sie getan, das du sie so bestrafst? Das du so viel Tod und Leid bringst?" fragte Galadriel sie erschüttert. „Komm und sieh", sprach die tiefe Stimme.

Vor Galadriels Augen änderte sich das Bild. Sie sah eine große flache Landschaft. Eine leere Wüste, die weit reichte und kein Leben zu haben schien. Plötzlich gab es einen Knall. Einen Knall, der Galadriel in Angst versetzte. „Fürchte dich nicht, meine Tochter. Dir wird kein Leid geschehen. Nur sehen sollst du. Lang ist es her, das dies hier geschah. Viel Zeit ist seitdem vergangen.", sprach die tiefe Stimme beruhigend auf sie ein. Vor ihr tat sich ein grelles und blendendes Licht auf. Galadriel schirmte sich die Augen ab. „Was geschieht hier?", fragte sie die tiefe Stimme. „Das was du hier siehst, nennen die Menschen dieser Welt eine Explosion. Gestein wird mit sehr hoher Kraft zerborsten. Doch die ist keine gewöhnliche Explosion. Diese Stoffe, die dort eben zerbarsten, waren die gefährlichsten, die es in dieser Welt gibt. Ihre Kraft ist die schrecklichste, die man sich vorstellen kann. Und sieh, was diese Kraft anrichtet.", erklärte ihr die tiefe Stimme. Und Galadriel sah. Sah wie einen gewaltige Rauchwolke aufstieg. Ihre Form sah sehr ungewöhnlich aus. Sie erinnerte Galadriel an die Form einen Pilzes. Und dann spürte sie den Druck. Alles wurde zu diesem Rauchpilz hingezogen. Sie sah die weit entfernten Bäume sich zu diesem Rauchpilz neigen. Doch ehe sie den Boden berührten, schoss eine ungeheure Kraft alles von dem Rauch weg. Galadriel spürte den Druck. Fast hätte sie das Gleichgewicht verloren. Doch was sie spürte schien nur ein Bruchteil dessen zu sein, was dort wirklich geschah. Sie sah Bäume und Häuser, die scheinbar zu Staub zerfielen. Nichts schien dem Druck standhalten zu können. Weit entfernt erblickte sie ein paar Menschen, die sich in einer Höhle aus Stein befanden. Sie schienen dem Geschehen zuzusehen. Doch so weit sie auch entfernt waren, mit der letzen Kraft schien die Druckwelle sie noch zu erreichen. Galadriel spürte das Gift, das sich in ihre Haut bohrte, ohne das sie selbst es bemerkten. Sie spürte auch das Gift, was sich überall um den Rauchpilz herum ausbreitete. Das Leiden und den Schmerz allen Lebens herum konnte sie sehen und fühlen. „Was geschieht mit ihnen allen? Sie werden alle sterben. Kannst du ihnen nicht helfen? Kannst du nichts gegen dieses Gift tun?", fragte sie die tiefe Stimme. „Nein, ich kann nichts für sie tun. Ich kann nur versuchen, langsam den Schaden abzubauen. Doch für ihr kurzes Leben reicht die Zeit nicht, das sie sehen könnten, wie sich alles wieder langsam erholt.", sagte ihr die tiefe Stimme. „Aber warum läßt du das Gift noch so lange im Boden, in den Bäumen, im Wasser und in den Früchten? Sie werden davon nehmen und daran sterben. Auch die Menschen, die weit von ihr weg waren.", klagte sie die tiefe Stimme an. „Ich mache das nicht", sagte die tiefe Stimme traurig. „Das ist ihre eigene Schuld, die Schuld der Menschen. Komm, ich will dir noch mehr zeigen."

Und Galadriel sah mehr. Einen wunderschönen Wald, der ihr Herz lächeln ließ. Groß und stark waren die Bäume und vieles Leben verbarg sich unter dem Dach des Waldes. Ein friedliches Bild, was jäh zerstört wurde. Grauenvolle Geräusche hörten Galadriels feine Ohren. Das Wehklagen der Bäume hörte sie, als diese von den Geräuschen zerrissen wurden. Vor ihren Augen wurde dieser wunderschöne große Wald immer kleiner und lichter. Und sie sah das Leben in ihm immer kleiner werden und zum Teil ganz verschwinden. „Warum tust du nichts dagegen, das so viel Leben aus diesem Wald verschwindet? Warum hilfst du nicht den Bäumen?", fragte sie die tiefe Stimme klagend. „Die Menschen verlieren doch so viel schönes. So viele Tiere verschwinden, ohne das sie jäh wiederkommen." „Das ist ihre eigene Schuld. Die Schuld der Menschen.", sagte die tiefe Stimme traurig. „Komm, ich will dir noch mehr zeigen."

Und wieder verschwand das Bild vor Galadriels Augen und ein andere öffnete sich. Sie sah Kriege und Zerstörung. Sah, wie sich die Menschen gegenseitig das Leben nahmen, wie die Menschen langsam alles um sich herum zerstörten. Aber sie sah auch, wie die Menschen später danach klagten, nachweinten, was sie verloren hatten. „Kannst du ihnen nicht wiedergeben, was sie so missen? Willst du sie so leiden lassen? Willst du ihnen nicht helfen?", fragte sie die tiefe Stimme. „Aber ich half ihnen doch. Ich gab ihnen den Platz, den sie zum leben brauchten. Ich gab ihnen das Wasser, ich gab ihnen das Land und die Luft zum Atmen. Doch das Feuer nahmen sie sich selbst. Ich wollte es ihnen nicht geben. Denn ich habe gefühlt, das es nicht gut für sie enden wird. Und sieh was nun geschehen ist. Was sie aus einem Funken Feuer gemacht haben.", sagte die tiefe Stimme zu Galadriel. „Aber warum tust du nicht wieder etwas für sie? Warum läßt du dies alles geschehen?", fragte Galadriel. „Weil es ihre eigene Schuld ist, die Schuld der Menschen.", antwortete ihr die tiefe Stimme. „Und was machst du jetzt mit ihnen? Willst du sie immer weiter für ihre eigene Schuld bestrafen? Willst du ihnen immer weiter ihr Leben nehmen?", fragte Galadriel. „Ich nehme ihnen ihr Leben, weil sie mir meines nehmen. Für jedes Stück was sie mir nehmen, so nehme ich eines von ihrem. Und ich werde nicht ruhen. Erst wenn sie begriffen und verstanden haben, das sie mit jeden was sie an mir zerstören, nur sich selbst zerstören, dann erst werde ich ihnen ihr Leben lassen.", sagte sie tiefe Stimme zornig." Aber wenn sie nicht aufhören? Wenn sie nicht aufhören, von dir zu zerstören, bis von ihnen nichts mehr übrig ist? Was ist dann?", fragte Galadriel erschüttert. „Dann war es ihre eigene Schuld, die Schuld der Menschen.", sagte die tiefe Stimme leise. Und Galadriel weinte. Sie weinte um die Menschen, denn sie wußte, das sie es nicht verstehen würden. Das sie die mahnenden Worte der tiefen Stimme nicht hören würden. Das sie ihre Drohungen missachten würden. Das sie nicht auf Mutter Erde achten würden, bis der letzte Baum zerstört ist und ihr Leben für immer vorüber ist.

* * *

Zum Gedenken der Opfer der Flutkatastrophe Dezember 2004 


End file.
